


Bilbo the unexpected wizard

by dttwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF!Bilbo, BOFA AU, Everybody Lives, M/M, Wizard!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is wounded, well, Bilbo won't stand for it! Even if he has to kick all the orcs himself. Oh yeah, and he is a wizard, oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo the unexpected wizard

Blood and screams were everywhere, orcs, wargs, men and elf. Bilbo needed Thorin. Even though he was a traitor, he had to be near Thorin, to make sure he lived, to have a chance to beg for forgiveness. Even a thought of something happening to his friends, well, former friends, and Thorin especially was so terrifying that he felt faint. They had to be ok. They just had to. Bilbo found Fili and Kili, they looked all right, some minor scratches and cuts, but otherwise fine. Thorin might be nearby. He just had to move a bit more. There! But what Bilbo saw turned his blood cold as ice: Thorin lying on the ground surrounded by orcs, Azog preparing to make a final blow. Bilbo didn’t know what happened next. There was a terrifying loud scream and the wind and earth moved from Bilbo with unnatural speed. Orcs and wargs were flung in the air. Only they didn’t fall down, they just kept spinning higher and higher. The scream didn’t stop; Bilbo didn’t even realize it was coming from him. All he could see was Thorin in a puddle of blood, not moving. The silence fell and so did Bilbo, falling into darkness, hitting the ground hard. 

When Bilbo woke up, he was lying next to the king, he also couldn’t move because Thorin was hugging him so tight. This was nice, so warm and cozy. Bilbo closed his eyes trying to fall asleep again... wait, Thorin!!!! Bilbo started so bad that Thorin woke up, though he didn’t stop hugging him. Bilbo was looking in the eyes so blue even the sky dimmed in comparison. Slowly, carefully, they moved towards each other. When their lips touched Bibo felt weightless, as if they were flying. Unfortunately for them, Oin choose that moment to check on his patient and screamed seeing the bed levitate. After that there were questions and surprises, Gandalf teaching Bilbo to use his newfound magic. The Company had some injuries, but overall they were all fine, Thorin was crowned, and there were feasts, and celebration and Bilbo and Thorin got married in summer and they lived happy together for a long time, because one perks of being a wizard is a longue life span. Another perk is that it can make your husband rather horny, but that is another story. The only grievance Bilbo had with magic was this - why didn’t it help him grow a magnificent beard like Gandalf had? All wizards had beards, except for him, damn it!


End file.
